Dark Meets Light
by TheMysteryWriter99
Summary: After Trigon has been defeated, Robin and Raven embark on a secret love life, keeping their affair a secret. When discovered, will their love for each other threaten to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

All I remember is seeing Robin and the rest of the team fight my father, Trigon. With each of their powers combined, they were actually hurting him. With every hit or zap, my father howled with pain or cried out in his gruff voice. He stumbled around, his body breaking with all the unexpected hurt keeping him down, preventing him from fighting back. I stared in awe at the scene that I was witnessing, all the events slowly unfolding and revealing more curiosity. Nobody could beat Trigon, he was basically 'The Father of Evil'. He continued to try and swat my team away, to protect himself, but they kept coming back. I wanted to help, to fight him too. I hated him with every bit of anger locked up inside me.

As if I regained my powers, I looked down at my tiny hands, then remembering I was useless, my purpose in life had already been fulfilled. My destiny since my birth was to become the portal, the portal that would let my father enter this world and end it. Although I had known it for my whole life, I never wanted it to come, I never wanted to serve him as a small pawn in his chess game. I felt my hands ball into fists, my anger rushing through me.

That's when I saw him electrocute my friends. They screamed out as he continued to shock them to death, his powers strong, but weakened. They slowly began to fall from his grasp, they gradually fell from the sky and landed unconscious at my feet.

"Robin!" I cried as I rushed to him. He laid on his side, his eyes shut and his chest slowly moving up and down, but uneven. With every energy I had left, I ran to his aid and attempted to wake him up by shaking him.

"Please get up, get up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He didn't move a muscle, not one. He couldn't leave me, he couldn't leave me behind. I didn't want this, none of this. With worry and sadness overwhelming my heart, I leaned over onto his chest, my arms wrapped around him as tears slowly slid down my cheeks from my raven, blue eyes. Then, just out of the corner of my eye, Trigon marched toward me. His four red eyes zeroed in on me in my weak state.

"Farewell dear daughter," my father said while his eyes heated up with energy. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the sting, the end of my life like Robin's.  
>With my last moment, I prayed that I could stop him, to finish him off. I held my hands out to create a small shield and I felt my hands absorb the energy he shot at me. I opened my eyes in shock as I took in the raw power. I felt my body full up, as if I was regenerating.<p>

"You may have gotten some of my power, but you can't stop me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You were only born to serve me and I have allowed you to live. What hope could a child have of defeating her all powerful father?" he bellowed.

My eyes tightened as I winced from the hurt I was feeling. I stood up and let the energy take over.

"You may have created me, but you were never my father," I screeched. I felt a brilliant light blow up around me, my body changing. I felt charged and ready for anything. When the light dispersed, I found myself back to normal! but wearing white and my hair long. I stood strong, protecting my friends behind me, defending them. To defeat him, I would have to use all the energy I could possibly muster. With one beam of light shot at his chest, he stumbled back, writhing out in pain.

"Fathers are kind," I said while shooting him again with my light beams, sending him backwards and away from my friends. "Fathers protect you," I said while throwing another shot at his chest. "Fathers raise you," I said with pain in my chest. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends."

He held his head in his hands as he fell to his knees, shaking in pain from my energy beams I shot at him. My energy enveloped him into pain, something never witnessed by anyone.

"They are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcome here," I said with my now awakened friends at my side, ready to fight. I rose up off the ground with my energy surging through all of us. With one more blow, I retrieved all my energy and shot my energy out at him. He shook out in pain and defeat, but then his soul disappeared. I felt more energy pulse out through me and I broke out. My power rushed and tunneled across the city and more. All I saw was everything go white.

I watched as my home returned to us, with everyone bustling around and the sun shining in the blue sky. I sighed in relief as I floated down to the ground. My friends were all astonished at what they just witnessed, the power I held within me. When I saw Robin, I jumped into his arms and held him close to me. I felt warm and loved.

Later on that day, I was staring out at Jump City in Titan Tower from the living room window. The world was at peace again and life was normal. I felt myself tense up when Robin stood right next to me, his eyes looking over the city.

"How do you do it, how do you keep hoping?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Raven, out of everyone I know, you are the most hopeful person of all," he said without doubt. "From the day you were born, you were told you were destined to be evil, that you were to cause unspeakable things. But you, you dared to hope and help be a better person," he said while looking into my eyes. I smiled back at him and faced him directly. By now, everyone left the room to go get food at the store. We were alone and right in front of each other. I thought that this would happen, that I secretly hoped it would happen. Robin leaned in close to me and pulled my lips to his, our bodies pressed up against each other's as I fell under his deep lustful kiss. His kiss was intoxicating as he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist. My arms pulled him fiercely to my face as we enjoyed our love in that single but lustful kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting The Pain Together

After the world was restored to its original state, we celebrated for a whole week, doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and basically just chilling. I was back home and I intended to make the most of it. Everything we did, we did together as friends. Even though I hated it, I played Stankball and did some weird, human hobby with Starfire, painting my nails. I was referee of the game and Cyborg beat Beast Boy by 30 to nothing, with the exceptions of Beast Boy eating Cyborg's arm with his giant T-Rex head. I painted my nails blue, though Starfire really wanted to go all out with pink and a full makeover. I was back to my old life, being a teen Titan.

With my destiny fulfilled, I thought I would be free and happier, but in truth, even though Trigon was gone, it still felt as if he would come back. I was masking my worry with my concerns for other more recent commotions. After Robin and I shared our first kiss, I felt like I could live the life the way I want it. I was free from everything, all my insecurities and doubts disappeared while he held me tightly in his arms and kissed me in the sun.

The only problem is, Starfire really, and I mean really, loves Robin. Whenever we hang out together, she always talks about how she has loved Robin ever since she met him and she begs for any sort of advice, not that I could help. They have always had a connection, I was sure they would end up together and I would remain in solitude, but no, he chose me over her. That tells me that our relationship is real and strong, but Starfire and I have been really close, one of my closest friends, besides Robin. If she found out Robin were having an affair behind her back, she would hate me. Even though I would never admit it, if I lost her, I would lose myself too.

I laid in my bed, staring out of my window at the bustling city I protected. I admired the courage these people had, to always face their fears, to stand up for themselves. I have protected them, but in turn, they have taught me how to stand up for myself. I belong here, defending my city with my heart. I turned over onto my other side, shutting my blue eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

-Dream-

"Daughter, we meet again," a voice echoed in my head.

I opened my eyes and gasped at my surroundings. I stood in the middle of a cave filled with lava, the darkness evading the light. I twirled in circles, trying to figure out where I was. Finally meeting the four red eyes of Trigon, I held back a whimper and held my head tall. I would not show weakness.

"What do you want?" I asked with venom on my tongue.

"I want what's rightfully mine, your world and your HEART," he said, his voice echoing around me, shaking the walls.

"You can't, I exiled you from this world, you have no way to get here," I retorted.

"So you think, I have my ways. You may have fulfilled your destiny as the portal, but I will figure out a way to get there and take your life," he said with his gruff, deep voice.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T!" I yelled, my eyes wide with the horror of him hurting my friends, hurting Robin.

"Stupid girl, I don't take orders from a little liar, especially one who betrayed their friend. Yes I know everything, and I will make them suffer on your account, but no harm shall come to them if you do what I say," he said.

"What do I need to do," I asked.

"You have already fulfilled your density, but you still have the power to become the portal again," he said.

My heart skipped a beat at the reality of his words. He was right, I would always have the darkness of my past locked up in my heart, I would always have the power to be bad.

"Why should I listen to you. YOU CAN'T RETURN, NOT WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" I screamed.

I collapsed on the ground and gripped the sides of my head, shaking back and forth, wanting to escape this nightmare.

-End of Dream-

I woke up screaming with sweat matted to the sides of my head. My heart was racing like lightning and I was panting hard. My body was shaking with utter terror. How could he come back? Was it even possible? Could the end of my world happen again? My body went frigid when I heard somebody walk down the hallway. I bolted upright into my defensive position, afraid of who it was. I used my powers to lock the door while I stood in front of it. My heart hammered until I heard a solemn knock on the door. I froze where I was.

"Hey Raven, you okay. I heard you scream," Robin said to the door.

I immediately relaxed and unlocked the door using my powers. I eased out of my crouched position and opened up the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all," I said as calmly as possible, but Robin knew I faking it.

"Raven, talk to me. We haven't talked since that kiss, our first kiss," he said while he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah, I know. I just have had a lot on my mind," I said while hugging my chest.

"You can tell me anything, I will support you. What's going on that I don't know?" he asked.

I knew he wasn't going to let the subject drop, he wasn't going to give up, not for me.

"Come in, please," I said while motioning for him to enter.

My heart rate picked up when he obliged. It was the first time he had ever been in my room. He was such a good man, a man I had fallen for, he now had chances to find out why I'm guarded and secretive, why I am so distant from everyone.

"Raven, tell me, please," he said while sitting on my bed.

I didn't say a word, I didn't want him to worry about me, I didn't want him to get hurt protecting me. That was the last thing I wanted for him.

"I...I don't think I can tell you, it's too difficult," I said while slowly sitting next to him.

"Raven, life isn't easy. There are always going to be challenges that we all have to face. When you don't face the difficulties, they only become harder. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what is wrong," he said while staring into my eyes.

I stared back into his and took a deep breath. I had to tell him.

"Well, if you really want to know...I had a dream, or nightmare is more like it. Trigon knows I am still weak, that he can come back through my consent," I said quietly.

"What, we kicked him out of here?" Robin stammered.

"I know, but I still have darkness roaming my heart. I still can be a servant of his. I already fulfilled my destiny, leaving me freedom to do what I want. I have the power to become the portal once more and bring him back here," I replied, interrupting him.

"But Raven, you have choices, you don't have to be evil like him, you can be whoever you want," he said.

"I don't have choices, not ME! Don't you get it, he is threatening me by threatening your lives. He said, if I don't transport him here, he'll hurt you guys, I can't have that. Not now, after all we've been through," I said with tears now streaming down my cheeks.

Robin grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, my head pressed into his chest. His arms cradled my head as I cried. I wrapped my arms around him as I thought about losing him to my own doing. I couldn't bear to lose Robin, he was my life now that I needed to protect. I had told him everything, everything but the fact that Trigon was coming back to not only take over, but to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

I woke up the next morning with Robin lying right next to me. He was snoring softly with his muscular arm wrapped around me. I slowly turned to face him completely without waking him up. He had the perfect face, so innocent. I lifted my lips to his cheek and pressed them lightly against his skin. He remained asleep, but smiled. While quietly getting out of bed, I hopped over to my bookshelf, trying to find any way to save myself and my friends. Going through book after book, hour after hour, Robin finally awoke with a yawn. I quickly stuffed the book I was currently reading back into its spot.

"Morning Raven," he said while he walked over to me. He quickly embraced me tightly and pulled my lips to his. Butterflies were set free into my stomach. After pulling away, he quietly walked out to the main hall where everyone was hanging out.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Sure, be out in a second," I answered while smiling.

He smiled back and left. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, I ripped the book off my shelf and flipped back to the page I was reading. I was on a lead and I had to find out where it was heading. After reading page after page, my eyes widened once I read the answer to myself. I gasped out of my meditating position and stumbled backwards and to the floor. I didn't understand, it couldn't happen, as wouldn't let it happen! I collapsed and curled myself up into a ball as I cried into my hands. My books never lied, they never did. They were hundreds of years old, and tradition could never be broken. I would never forgive myself if I let this happen. I would rather die than let this happen. After I composed myself, I slid the book under the bed to keep it hidden, hidden from my friends.

-1 Hour Later-

I was flying through Jump City with my friends, getting to our battle. Apparently, a stupid jailbird broke out of prison and 'fell' into some toxic waste, causing him to become an ugly, mutated monster. He was going crazy, destroying the city into pieces, killing everyone he came across. I was sick of the bastards doing these immature schemes, especially when they attacked the people of my home.

Once we reached the distraught scene, we attacked. I shot beams into his eyes while Beast Boy rammed him from behind as an ox, sending the monster flying into the air. I used my powers to electrocute him, but he merely absorbed them and threw my own energy back at me, hitting my head hard, causing me to see white. I felt myself fly back into a building and drop to the hard pavement, where my vision became fuzzy and dim. I vaguely saw Starfire shoot lasers out of her eyes at the monster with Cyborg and Robin using the Sonic Boom to officially drop him to the ground. I heard a thud as the ground trembled, then whispers around me. Then, my mind went blank.

* * *

><p>I awoke to muffled voices above me, my vision blank, and my head nauseated. My body was completely numb and ached when I slightly moved my muscles. I groaned from the pain, making the voices go silent.<p>

"I think she's coming around," I heard a squeaky voice say.

"Careful, she is really delicate right now," a masculine voice say cautiously.

"Raven..." a sweet voice said.

My eyelids slowly opened up and I saw a flood of light. Above my head was a white light and I was lying on a surgical table. I squinted my eyes as I looked around at the people standing before me.

My friends all moved back as I sat up, my hands supporting my weak back. The second I was fully upright, a wave of dizziness washed upon me and I fell back down on the table. I felt so sick.

"Raven, rest. It's okay, we're here, you're safe," Robin said.

"What happened, you know, at the fight?" I asked with vague memory from the event that took place.

"You were slammed really hard into a wall and were knocked out, and there's something else," Cyborg said while staring at the floor.

"What?! Tell me," I said with nervousness in my voice.

"I ran a scan over your body, you used to have black cells, your magical blood. The hit to your head must have discombobulated your memory and abilities because according to the scan, your cells are red," Cyborg said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said confused.

"Raven, you lost your powers, you are human now," Robin said slowly so I could take it in.

"What, NO! I can't be human! Are you sure that your scan was accurate,". I screeched in shock.

"There's only one way to prove our theory, use your powers," Robin said.


	4. Chapter 4: Failing Isn't An Option

I slowly got up from the table and felt another wave of nausea hit me. I collapsed to the floor, but was pulled up by Robin. He gently grabbed my arm as he got me to my legs. I stared down to see them wobbling back and forth, the soreness causing my body to ache with the blood running back through each vein.

"I'm okay Robin, just let me go," I said while gently pulling away from his firm grip on my arm.

"Raven, this isn't something you need to try now, you need to rest right now," Robin said calmly.

I knew he was trying to persuade me to ignore the problem and just relax. My body was telling me to just sleep, to close my eyes and drift away to a quiet place. My mind on the over hand had cogs and gears turning vigorously as the problem just stressed me out more. So, putting my exhaustion aside, I spoke up.

"I need to try, just leave me be," I said as I got up from his embrace and walked slowly out of the room.

My body tried to fly, but my feet wouldn't leave the ground. I figured I was just too tired or weak right now. I continued to hold my head high until I rounded around the corner of the hallway. Then, in a flash, I sprinted down the halls to my room, my legs carrying me as fast as they could, with all their might. My body froze from the hand that quickly grasped my arm. With a stifled gasp, I halted to a stop.

"Raven, stop. You'll only hurt yourself more. Please, you are worrying me to death," Robin said.

My eyes turned to stare into his, tears slowly falling from my lids.

"Robin, this is something. I must face now. If I truly lost my powers, I am no longer a Teen Titan, but a mere human. I would shame my family and ours. You wouldn't love me anymore and I would rather die than have you leave me. I must find out if Cyborg's theory is correct, I fear it is. If it's true, I must find a cure, before it's too late," I struggled to say.

Seeing my pain caused him to wrap his arms around me as he pulled me into his chest. I folding my arms around his neck as his hands stroked my hair. My silent sniffles were silenced once he calmed me down.

"I would never leave you, I love you. Will find a way out of this together, I promise," he said as he soothed me.

I held him tightly as we stood together in the hallway, not caring if anyone saw us. I was to naive to care about our affair being discovered. I only wanted his arms around me. His words brought me back to reality.

"So, if you are up to it, shall we test out the theory and prove it wrong," Robin said with a bit of doubt crossing his face.

He and I both knew that it was true, I was human. Even with little hope to me being normal like before, I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the roof of the Titan's tower.

He pulled me up the stairs with his hand in mine. I hadn't been to the roof in so long. I missed seeing the sun every morning as I sat on the edge of the roof, I missed looking at the stars. I knew Robin did too, so this would be new for both of us, to see the sunset together. I giggled as he grabbed me and hoisted me up over one shoulder like a sack of flour, carrying me up the rest of the flight of stairs. I would never admit it to anyone, but I liked this fun Robin. He acted differently around me than with anyone else, I liked that about him.

When we reached the top of the long flight of stairs, he set me on the ground beside him. I couldn't help but smile at him. His smile made me happier, knowing that I made him happy. As he kissed me on the cheek, he opened up the door to the rooftop. A flood of light filled the darkness as the wind blew into our face. His hands tangled into mine as we took off across the open ground.

"Alright Raven, whenever you are ready," he said while stepping back.

I stepped back too until we were fifty feet apart. The second I was separated from him, my heart thudded, as if I would never see him again. I felt the adrenaline pulse through me as the wind whipped through my hair. Yet, even with my mind telling me to do what I came here to do, my heart raced on, telling me to just let it go. Right now, I didn't give a crap about finding out if I still had my powers or not, I just wanted Robin.

The sunset behind him made him glow like an angel. I'm not one for singing angels or heaven, but I felt like he was my heaven, where I wanted to be right that second. Without any more thoughts or questions, my legs took off towards him, my heart leading the way. He was startled when I leaped into his arms and placed my lips onto his feverishly. My legs wrapped around him as his strong arms supported my torso over him. My arms cupped his face as he pulled me close for a passionate kiss. Caught up in the heat of the moment, the world had disappeared around me. I felt like I was flying, like I could be me again. His tongue locked with mine as our souls finally felt connected, I wanted him so bad now, but our kiss was broken by him to catch his breath.

I placed lingering kisses on his lips and cheek as his hands wandered over my body. We both stood in front of each other, both feet on the ground. The sensation of him kissing me was more than I could stand, but I wanted more. I was about to kiss him again until I saw a pair of green eyes staring in my direction.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

"Star, wait!" I screamed.

Robin turned towards Starfire as she quickly flew off to Jump City.

"Starfire, hold on. Let me explain!" he said while running towards the helicopter.

I watched as he hopped into the pilot's seat, turning on the engine and lifting off the ground. I knew he was trying to explain that it was never intentional that she find out this way. He took off from the ground and flew after her as I stood there, shaking from the utter disgust of the situation. Starfire was going to think that he was cheating on her with me, then she would hate us both. That's how I would look at this problem. I knew it wasn't fair on her, but Robin never dated her, so he wouldn't be cheating. The thing is, I knew she loves Robin. She wouldn't hate him, she would hate me.

Without even thinking, I ran quickly towards the edge of the building to fly off after them and explain it isn't what she thinks, for me to go waltzing around and steal the love of her life. As I reached the end of the roof, I felt my heart race and pound into my ears. I wasn't even thinking when I lifted my feet off the pavement and over the edge. Expecting to go straight, I felt my body drop hundreds of feet. The wind gushed past me as I continued to fall and scream down to the water below.

"Robin! Robin!" I screamed, knowing these would be my last words.

As the water got closer, I finally calmed down and shut my eyes tightly, bracing for impact. As I did, my body felt as if it hit a rock. It felt as if knives cut into my body, the pain excruciating. The water slowly swallowed me and pulled me below the surface, my body limp and unable to save myself from drowning. In my last moment of life, I whispered the words, I love you. Then, everything went blank.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in a very familiar place.<p>

"Good, you're awake. It was so very stupid of you to jump off the tower without any powers, girl," a deep voice boomed above me.

"What am I doing here," I whispered. "What am I doing here?!" I screamed.

"You are here because of me. You are alive because of me," Trigon said back at my face.

"Let me go, let me go home," I yelled.

"Go home? Why would you go back to a place where you don't belong?" he said.

I sighed as I thought of Starfire and Robin, as well as my powers being gone. Then with realization, I looked up. He seemed to have read my mind.

"Oh yes, I know you have lost your powers and that your friend thinks that you betrayed her," he said evilly.

"It was a misunderstanding, it wasn't my fault," I said with defeat.

"Yes, but you and that boy are changing everything. You need to get away from him before he destroys you. What you have is not love. You are using him as a source of protection, as an excuse of unfulfilling our bargain," Trigon shouted.

"What we have is more than you are capable of knowing. Besides, what bargain are we talking about, I never promised you anything," I screamed.

"You are pretending that you can't act because what you'll do can hurt yourself and that boy. Also, how is life without powers, how's it treating you," he said while grinning.

That's when the puzzle pieces all fell into place.

"You planned this. I didn't lose my powers from that injury, that was a setup?! You think by taking away my powers and scaring me will help you bring me back?" I shouted while tears sewed in my eyes.

"Not only that, but that boy being in your life could destroy your heart. You read that chapter in your book. You know what will happen if you wish to have your friends remain safe," he said.

"It isn't true, I won't let it happen," I screamed.

"It is true. You would rather protect some boy who will leave you once he finds out the truth, than your friends from the wrath of the mighty Trigon? If he dies because of your own doing, you'll never heal, you'll live with that guilt," he said while smirking.

"I won't let it happen," I said while trying to keep myself from thrashing at him.

"It will happen. In order to protect your friends, you'll have to give up the most precious thing that you love. It will protect them, but you'll lose what you have lived for, that boy. You want to protect your family because you know I will return either way. That's the tradition of the City of Azarath, I know, but I have another way that won't make you lose what you love," he said.

"This is the bargain isn't it, your deal?" I said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Yes child. If you grant me another portal, I shall rule Earth, but keep what you love safe. You won't have to kill that boy. To keep the deal bound, I am taking away your powers permanently, so you can't be a nuisance and get in the way of my schemes," he said.

"No, I can't! You would never keep your end of the bargain," I said.

"I will if you hold up your end of the deal," he said.

With a moment of thinking it over, I nodded my head.

"Good to hear you come around," Trigon said. "Just remember, if you break your promise, you'll have to give up what you love most. I once told you love gets in the way of everything. Now that that boy has gotten involved in everything you have no choice other than to fulfill your duty to me, otherwise, your world and your friends get it. If you tell anyone this, I will break the deal and you'll have to kill that boy which will break your heart," Trigon warned.

"How would you know, you don't know what love is!" I screamed.

"Farewell dear daughter, we are done here," he said.

All of the sudden, a huge gust of wind picked me up and threw me out of the other dimension and back into the roof. I sat there in shock of the conversation and deal I just made. I loved Robin, I would never hurt him! I would never hurt my friends. If I told them, I would have to kill Robin to save the rest of the team. They would hate me forever for also letting Trigon come back.

The part of the deal he didn't mention was how he would convince me to open up a portal. He couldn't hurt them himself, but I didn't even need to ask since I already knew how. Trigon was the source of all evil, he had the ability to kill them for any reason, using his forces of evil against us. To me, that was more threatening than me being disabled from protecting them. I would never give him a reason to lay a finger on them, so I would do as I was ordered. I would let him come, I would let him enter Earth again. The only thing is, how do I warn my friends without him knowing.

**Okay, so this chapter is a little confusing. For those of you who understand, great. Those of you who are seriously confused, here is a summary. So to sum the plot up, Raven is faced with a life threatening deal. First off, in Chapter 3, she read a chapter on how to save her friends, which said that in order to save them, she had to kill her most precious thing she loved, in this case, Robin. Trigon took away her powers but made it look like an accident so the team wouldn't be suspicious. When she went after Starfire to explain and nearly died, Trigon saves her to make the deal. He knows about everything going on. He is saying that to save her friends and Robin, she will have to open up the portal for him. He also took away her powers so she can't protect them if she breaks the deal. If she breaks the deal, she will have to kill Robin which will make her friends hate her for it. Trigon is threatening her to open up the portal by using his forces against her, which would kill her friends. She can't tell anyone because if they know, he will have them killed. They would also hate her for allowing him to come back. So yeah, still a little rocky on it, but it will hopefully make sense. Hope this helped for those of you who are slightly confused.**


	6. Chapter 6: Silence at Dinner

After regaining my composure, I walked down the stairs from the roof through the empty hallways. I thought about everything I was dealing with. Either way, the portal was going to be opened, whether I liked it or not. My plan before involved Robin dying and the new plan was that everyone would be safe, but Trigon wasn't one to trust. I didn't know what to do.

I made my way through the maze of halls and corridors, until I heard screaming from the main room. Walking faster, I sped towards the room and placed my ear on the door to listen.

"What were you doing with Raven?" Starfire screamed.

"I was kissing her, I LOVE HER! Don't you get it, we'll never be more than just friends. I have tried to tell you nicely ever since we met, I have tried to tell you I wasn't interested. I am your friend and this hurts me to say this to you, but I never loved you that way. I love Raven, I would die for her," Robin said with annoyance tinting his voice.

It sounded like they were at each other for over an hour. I felt terrible and unprepared for this talk between all of us. My heart was racing when I finally got enough courage to walk into the room. The second the door slid open and I stepped inside, the room fell silent. I heard my heart banging against my ribcage, the blood pulsing so fast through me as my ragged breathing only increased in speed. Starfire stopped shouting and turned to face me with a pained face. She had tears falling down her cheeks as she began to walk over to me.

"You kissed Robin," she said once she was right in front of me. "You kissed him in front of me. You have always known how I've felt about him, how dare you betray our friendship by kissing the man I love," she said with anger rising in her voice.

"It was never my intention for you to find out this way. I'm so sorry. I love Robin, I always have," I said with distraught as she was eye to eye with me.

"You lie and hurt people, how could I ever believe you. Face it, you have always hated me, and this is how you made me hate you," Starfire said.

I looked down at my feet as I felt a tear drop from my eyes to the floor. My fingers fiddled with each other as I felt my heart break. She was right, what kind of a person was I? After I nearly broke down in front of her, she huffed and left the room. Without even caring, I collapsed on the floor and hugged my arms to my chest. I had lost my best friends trust, how could I ever win it back?

Hours past as I sat on the floor, thinking about everything that I was going through. I hated the pain, but it made me realize that this wasn't a dream or something I could just run away from or forget about. Facing this problem was all I could do to fix what I had caused.

* * *

><p>We ate dinner in silence, the teen titans. I sat with nobody next to me, Robin and Star usually sat to my left and right, but they weren't here. Star was in her room, crying uncontrollably and Robin was attempting to console her, but she wouldn't let him. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat across from, eating while staring at me with disgust. They were as mad at me as Starfire was.<p>

"You know, Raven, this is way too dark, even for you," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, kissing Robin in front of her is way low, and I know low," Beast Boy agreed.

"Yeah bro, but seriously, Raven, get a grip on yourself. You are either high or evil, you need to apologize and break up with your boy toy, before you break his heart like Star's," Cyborg said while getting up from the table with Beast Boy.

I watched as they walked out of the room without looking back. The moment they left, I got up from the table and walked over to the window looking over our city. It was dark and the stars were dim. They always shined brightly, so this was new and weird. I admired the beauty of the dark night sky and the moon that was pearly white and luminous. Tonight, they weren't visible to my eyes. It reminded me that nothing is always perfect, that mistakes can happen or things change. To me, it gave me a reason to fix this, so that things would be normal again.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway on the way to my room with my hands wrapped around my waist. Each step echoed off into the distance and every breath dispersed into the open space. I was thinking over everything I had to do, starting with the one thing I wanted to do least.<p>

Minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me. Knowing that they were Robin's, I started to walk faster. Even with an increase in speed, he still caught up to me very quickly.

Robin slowed once he matched my pace and wrapped his arm around my waist, our fingers touching and beginning to intertwine. I lowered my head when the electricity between us began to flow, the sparks surging through me and making my heart beat faster than ever. It took a ton of willpower not to smile and not kiss him like I used to. I had to do this now, before it was too late.

"Robin, I need to tell you something," I said slowly while looking directly into his eyes.

"Okay, tell me," Robin said while stopping and facing me directly.

"This isn't working, we aren't working, you need to leave me alone," I said whiles looking down.

"You don't mean that," he said quickly with shock.

"Yes I do, I never loved you and I know you want Star, so just leave me alone before I hurt you," I said with tears dripping my eyelashes.

"No, I love you. Please, don't leave me," he said while touching my cheek.

I looked into his eyes and felt the tears start to fall. Using all my strength, I held the pain back from taking over. I looked into his eyes as he began to move in and place a kiss onto my lips. The moment his lips touched mine, a spark of our electricity bubbled and shot through me like a rocket. I felt as if I were on fire, I didn't want it to stop.

"Robin, this is hard for me, I want you to be happy with someone you love," I said while pulling away.

"Raven, you had to have felt that. We have so much chemistry and electricity, to me, it tells me you want me more," he said.

"Goodbye Robin," I said while tearing away from his grasp and walked down the hall while trying not to look back.

Of course I didn't want to leave him, but I knew it wasn't fair of me to do this to my friends, after everything they did for me. I had also made up my decision, I wasn't going to follow the deal with Trigon. I hated my own plan, but he wasn't to be trusted. I was smart enough to know that this was my choice, and that my decision would save us all. I was going to have to kill Robin, whether I liked it or not. I would do everything I could to prevent that from happening, but if the time came, I would have to do it. Before that time came, I would protect him with my life, to let him live a little longer. I already knew it, but we were soul mates. I would rather kill myself, but it wasn't enough to save my friends. Robin would do the same if he were in my position.


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes Are Never Forgotten

I spent weeks crying in my bedroom, never leaving my place to see anyone or eat. When crime hit the city, the team would leave me be while they risked their lives protecting the people, while I just suffered from loneliness. A teammate would occasionally knock on the door, ask me if I was okay. I would never reply, just shut them out over and over again while I remained in solitude.

My time alone took the toll on my happiness and memories before. My time with the love of my life was short and was being forgotten. I could barely remember the pleasure I felt when he held my hand, the electricity that surged through me. I couldn't remember the happiness I felt when I saw him smile at me or kiss me. The only thing I do remember was that he loved me as much as I loved him. I knew I wanted him back, to hold me in his arms and kiss me passionately.

The only thing holding me back from taking his heart back was the fact that our enchanted love could never survive in harmony with Starfire now knowing that I betrayed her. I would rather die than destroy our friendship completely, knowing it was my fault.

* * *

><p>I heard tapping on my door around three in the morning. Forcing myself to answer, I finally decided to answer for the first time in two months. My hand began to turn the knob until I froze once I heard the voice on the other side.<p>

"Raven, it's me, Robin. I know you probably don't want to see me, you probably would like me to leave," he said as I stumbled back in shock.

"This isn't fair for you or me. I love you and I will never give up on you. Never forget that," he said.

I stood there in silence until I heard him walk away, back down the hallway to his room. My heart was filling up with sadness at the pain I felt. I didn't want him to walk away, I wanted to run out there and throw my arms around him as I kissed him. It took all my strength to keep myself from losing my control. I couldn't afford any more drama to take place.

* * *

><p>After major consideration, I decided to leave my room and join the team on an outing to talk at the pizza parlor. We hadn't spoken face to face in a long time, and I was nervous to finally talk to my friends. The four of them packed into Cyborg's car while I flew above them to the pizza place. It gave me time to compose myself and to keep my heart from bursting out of my chest.<p>

We all sat down at our usual seat on the deck overlooking the busy Main Street, then ordered pizza. We all got the same thing, cheese, just to keep everything from getting too complicated. I sat in silence, staring at my single slice while the rest of them ate while whispering to each other. By the time the pizza disappeared, we were all sitting quietly, staring awkwardly at each other. The time had come for me to talk, but I was afraid of the anger that might spike among us all.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you," I whispered.

"Hmmmm, you mean another lie. Okay, we will act stupid and pretend to understand you," Starfire said while holding her head high.

"Starfire, she has already apologized enough. Just let her speak," Robin said gently while gazing at me.

"Yeah, Robin's right, she can say whatever she wants. She doesn't have to say anything to you Star," Cyborg said.

"Yeah Raven, just tell us," Beast Boy said.

I sat there while everyone but Starfire stared at me, waiting for the news I had to spill.

"I...um...well," I stammered.

All of the sudden, we heard a whiplash of movement next to us. We all stood frigid as we held our breath with shock. Quickly, we all moved to the railing where we heard screaming and crying from the road below. My eyes took in the scene I witnessed, my heart stopping when I saw what the problem was. It was the same stupid jailbird that fell into the toxic waste. I growled under my breath as he started to destroy my city. Without even thinking, I jumped over the edge to attack. Realizing my powers were no longer available to me, I flailed my arms around, trying to grab onto something. To no avail, my body plunged closer to the ground until something grabbed my waist. I opened my eyes to see Robin clinging me to his chest. We dropped to the ground softly and he set me on my feet.

"Stay safe, don't move or you'll get hurt," he said while squeezing my hand.

I wanted so much as to squeeze back, but it maintained my avoidance technique. I just smiled and released his grip to hug my chest tightly. He smiled back and fled to the fight. I just watched as Robin left to fight, leaving me wishing I could help. I forced myself to stay behind and remain hidden, to keep myself safe. My heart was telling me to just go and help, but I would only get in the way, like everything else.

I heard a scream come from Starfire as she was flung into a building, her body unconscious as she dropped to the ground. Beast Boy was bulldozed into the gravel on the road, his body mangled and beat. Cyborg lay on the sidewalk, his lights flashing and sparks flying. Only Robin remained and I watched as he was punched into a car. Without even thinking, I ran out into the road, rushing to his aid. The toxic mass rose up to me and pushed me to the ground without effort. I fell back and felt my anger rush to my face, knowing he was hurting my friends and not letting me help. He stepped froward and smashed his foot down onto my leg, shattering at least half of the bones, making my scream and writhe in pain. He smirked as he continued to press down harder onto it.

"Hello Raven. Your father wanted to let you know you are coming home," he said.

I gasped, realizing that he was working for Trigon. I should have known he was after me this whole time. It made sense why he hurt me so bad the first time we met. Now though, I was pissed and I wanted so desperately to fight back and kill him there. I couldn't get myself to move, due to the scorching pain traveling through my body. My eyesight was blurry, but I could see a huge puddle of blood around my leg.

"I am going to stop you," I managed to squeak out in a weak voice! trying to stay awake.

"No, I am taking you now," he said.

Then everything disappeared as I felt the pain break me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Disappointment

"Where did Raven go?" I asked in utter astonishment.

"Who knows, she was here then gone within a second," Robin said.

"Star, do you think she's going to come back," Beast boy said to me with tears lining his eyes.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" I said with fury tinging my voice.

"Maybe because you knew her the best. She trusts you with anything," Cyborg said.

"Not anymore she doesn't, she trusts Robin more than anyone now," I said with a straight face, trying to mask my sadness and worry over her disappearance.

* * *

><p>We headed back to the tower with no words. Of course we would investigate later, but I was so sad that once we reached the garage, I flew straight to my room, shutting the door behind me. The sound echoed through the corridor and shook the building. When I was secure and alone, I crumpled to the floor and cried into my arms. I didn't know whether to me sad or happy she was gone. I was still angry at her betrayal, but she was my best friend.<p>

I remembered how we used to meditate together as we entered the spirit world, how we used to fight crime together, and how we switched bodies. We were closer knit than friends, we were stitched together like sisters. I couldn't be mad at her anymore, no matter how much I wanted to be. I couldn't decide who Robin's heart really belonged, and he loved Raven, not me. I just had to accept the fact that we weren't meant to be and that I should be happy he found someone as worthy as him.

"Starfire," a Robin said while knocking ever so softly on my door.

I remained silent as he waited for a reply that would never come.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you, about Raven," he said with concern.

I still sat quietly on the floor, awaiting his reasoning and then possibly debating with him the positive things. I was now feeling.

"I just want to let you know that I love Raven, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you just as much, but not in the way I love Raven. She never betrayed you, as a matter of fact, she wanted to leave me to let you heal and to keep us safe. She told me the night that we first admitted our feelings that she didn't want to be with me because she knew you would hurt. Now, she needs our help and we must save her to repay the debt we owe to her. I love her Starfire, and if you really want me to be happy, you'd help her for us," he said in a whisper.

I felt my heart heave with guilt at how I shut out the emotions and the obvious lack of feeling or love for my friends. I slowly got off the floor and walked over to the door, and turned the knob, revealing a sad and lonely Robin. My ached to to see him so sad. I knew I had to help.


	9. Chapter 9: The Prophecy Ends

I was wound to a pole with fire closing me in on all sides. My body squirmed under the rising heat and my lungs burned from the ash building up in my throat. I couldn't see anything but smoke swirling around my eyes, my nose ached from the intoxicating fire that had slowly gotten closer. I attempted to scream, but my efforts were swallowed by the burning of my flesh. I couldn't move or call for help, I just hung on that pole with the fire slowly climbing up and licking my legs.

"Don't bother trying to escape, you are trapped," my father's bellow voice rang out.

"Why am I here, let me go!" I screamed, but then choked on the flames burning my throat.

"You know very well why you are here. Remember the prophecy, remember the deal we made," he said.

"No, don't hurt them, I'll open up the portal," I whispered, fear biting my heart.

I couldn't let my friends get hurt, they meant to much and if there was any chance of stopping Trigon, they were our only hope.

"And so you shall, but when the time is right, when your friends watch me rise back for revenge," he said calming, his voice monstrous and echoing through the underground chamber.

I realized then that the fire around me had been put out, the flames gone and that I was in his world, a whole other dimension. He brought me here, how would they stop him?

"Glad you wondered that," he answered, reading my mind.

"How is this going to work?" I said, suddenly feeling stupid for asking, I felt very diplomatic and Trigon was anything but that.

His four red eyes appeared in front of my face, and his body followed.

"Don't you see, they are already here," he said while pulling them up from the ground below me.

I watched as my four friends appeared from the blazing lava below my feet, their bodies caged and faces of shock showing.

"How are they here?" I screamed, horror and pain striking me once again.

"You see, after they set out looking for you, of course I sent my allies to find them and bring them here, you know one, Slade," he said.

"No, that is impossible! You cheated him, he hates you now!" I said, believing he was bluffing.

"We had an agreement, the deals the deal, move on," Trigon spoke loudly, Slade appearing on a cliff behind Trigon in the distance of the cave.

"How did you-" I began to say until I was cut off.

"My dear daughter, your friends have been looking for you for months, ever since they decided to save you. I brought them here when the time was right, when the portal shall be opened once again!" Trigon said, his voice shaking the ground.

I watched as my friends looked at me in shock, their faces pained when they realized what was happening. I wanted to look away, to avoid their gaze, but I simply couldn't.

"Now, back to business. The time is near, open the portal now! Or your friends die," Trigon shouted, my body going rigid from hearing those last four words.

I almost resisted, but forced myself to nod before my last tears fell. He then closed his eyes and the restraints around my body loosened, my limbs finally able to move. I almost lashed out at him, but composed myself, I couldn't fight back this time, not without my powers, I was useless.

He held his hand out to me, urging me to grasp it, his cold hand suddenly blazing my skin once he started his chant, my prophecy.

_The gem was born of evil's fire, _

_the gem shall be his portal. _

_He comes to claim, _

_he comes to sire. _

_The end of all things mortal._

As he finished the last sentence, I gave my friends one last look, a look of regret, heartbreak, and love, hoping they accepted me. I felt my whole body then turn to fire, my symbols reappearing and spinning around me once more, my body becoming a glowing orb, or gem. When I felt my eyes close, I expected to disappear, to die, but instead, relief flooded through me, like my flame was put out.

I opened my eyes to find Robin hovering over me, his body crouched over me in a defensive position, his eyes scared.

"How did you-" I started again, but interrupted once more.

"Slade, turns out he is really on our side," Robin said as Slade beat Trigon with his fist, Trigon actually looking weak.

That's when I felt it too, I felt so weak, the bond broken left me feeling empty, my consciousness slowly leaving me. As my vision began to fade, all I saw was Robin looking at me with concern, but my attention shifted to behind him, where Trigon came coming towards Robin.

"Robin, look out, I managed to choke out."

I saw Trigon come right behind him, seeing that he was using all his remaining strength to end us, to end our love, to kill me either way, but he didn't. All I heard was Starfire screaming as she collided with Trigon, the two of them knocking to the ground. I watched in horror alongside Robin as she punched him over and over again, each time left Trigon getting weaker and weaker. I almost cheered, knowing it was over, but stopped when I saw Trigon pull out one last trick. I couldn't warn her in time, I was too late.

Before I managed to scream or tell her to move, he shoved a knife into her side, her body going limp before she fell to her side. She whimpered in pain as she began to close her eyes, her eyes telling me it was okay and that she forgave me. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek, she was gone, that one last moment of her life was spent on me, her last breath wasted.

She was gone and I felt my power come back to me, my magic returning. I got up from the ground, releasing Robin's grasp on me and marched straight over to Trigon, my father now standing triumphantly.

"You evil monster, you killed her!" I screeched, my beams of shadows hitting him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

I gasped when I saw a mix of green and black magic, Starfire gave me her powers. She knew I could stop him.

"You are dead and you will never be able to hurt anyone ever again!" I screamed as I threw another bolt at him, making him writhe in pain.

My three friends gathered below me as I hovered in the air, ready to beat him into the lava.

"This is for mom, you left her," I said while sending another bolt at him.

"This is for Starfire, you killed my best friend," I screamed as I hit him again, this time with more force.

I watched as he fell back, his body on the edge of a cliff hanging above the lava. I dropped to the ground, my feet carrying me next to him. When I stood a foot away from him, I reached my hand out to him, hoping he would grasp it. Strangely enough, he did, pulling himself to his feet. When he stood straight, I merely smiled.

"And this is for me," I said before kicking him into the lava, watching him scream as he fell into the liquid, his body turning to ash before sinking below the surface, never to be seen again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turned around and found Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg standing around me, smiling. I pulled Robin in for our first kiss in ages, then pulled the rest of the group remaining in for a hug. After our tiny reunion, I walked over to Starfire's body, collecting her in my arms and touching her forehead.

_You are my best friend, I love you so much, we all do. _

Using every bit of remaining energy I had left, I used my newly returned powers to send her to Azarath, a place where she could be buried in honor, where she would be remembered as a hero. As the four of us watched her float away to my home dimension, I looped my arm through Robin's, intertwining our hands. As we watched her fly home, I thought of every possible future, how we would all learn to live and that we should all look forward to our time together, the time we had to experience the newfound life of friendship and love. We would always protect the people of Earth, we are the safeguards of our future and now is the time where we relearn the importance of friendship and treasure what we have.


End file.
